1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a light reflective structure for a light panel, as well as the light panel itself. In particular, the present invention provides a light panel which comprises a light reflective structure for uniformizing the light distribution.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Conventional light panels typically employ incandescent or fluorescent light sources. Both incandescent and fluorescent light sources have significant disadvantages since they consume a lot of power, produce a great deal of heat, are relatively inefficient and fragile, and have a short lifetime which results in frequent replacements. Moreover, fluorescent light sources contain mercury which is not environmental friendly and require complicated circuitry and substantial space for the location of the fluorescent lamps and circuitry thus, increasing the profile of the light panel.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have been previously employed in the field of illumination systems, for example, luminous signs for display, advertising purposes and directional signage. The conventional direct-lit backlight module used for a luminous signs comprises a plurality of LED light sources which are directly disposed under a panel. The typical LED light sources usually produce Lambertian lights, where the light output intensity of the Lambertian lights is strongest at 90 degrees. Then, the Lambertian lights emitted from the LED light sources pass through the diffuser layer of the light panel. So, for a light panel having the diffuser layer disposed too close to the LED light sources, the light output will be non-uniform and hot spots (i.e. the strongest light output intensity area) will be observed. The hot spots are usually located above the LED light sources, and severely affect the display quality of the light panel.
To eliminate the hot spot problem of light panels, it is important to provide an optical structure to mix lights well. Thereby, the lights provided by the LED light sources can be spread out evenly after being uniformized by this optical structure. Therefore, a light panel with a uniform light output can be obtained.